Imaging devices and, more particularly, image printing systems and methods often include printheads having a fixed travel pattern, such as a desktop printer. For example, a printing process using inkjet technology typically involves moving an inkjet cartridge horizontally along a vertically moving print medium, such as a sheet of paper, and sequentially depositing ink by ejecting ink onto the paper to form an image. Stand-alone printers, whether ink-jet printers or laser jet, typically feed the print medium into the printer, dictating the size of the printer and the type of print medium that can be printed on. The increasing use of portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, tablets, and other handheld computing and other image capturing devices has provided greater demand for mobile printers.